


The Rise Of Darcy: A Subliminal Advertising Epilouge

by Kalee60



Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Outtakes, POV Bucky Barnes, Puns & Word Play, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalee60/pseuds/Kalee60
Summary: When Steve and Bucky are at their local supermarket grabbing a few items for their week of staying together - Bucky wasn't expecting to see Darcy's most recent hook up. So what else was he supposed to do but text her immediately?Throw in a few food puns, lots of teasing, Steve rolling his eyes at his boyfriend antics, and a blurted question and maybe, just maybe Bucky might start to look like he had his life together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kalees Stucky QuikFics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661545
Comments: 26
Kudos: 156





	The Rise Of Darcy: A Subliminal Advertising Epilouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> So I did this little epilogue of sorts a while ago when a Tumblr mutual sent me a picture of a cute and hilarious food pun from their country and I couldn't not write this. I mean, so many people mentioned that Darcy needed her happy ending and who was I to deny her when she started to whisper a plot in my ear ...
> 
> I wasn't going to post here originally (it's been on Tumblr for a bit) but realised it's nice to have all my little fics together, so it became a quick fic, but a direct snippet from Subliminal Advertising. So if you haven't read that first, this might not make sense, click [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952618) if you want to read that one before (warning... it's about 20 times longer 😂)
> 
> So enjoy a little something short and sweet from our two boys - and never fear Bucky is still a disaster (when is he not!)

Bucky snapped off a photo and giggling like mad, flicked it to Darcy.

“Really, babe?” Steve asked as he grabbed pasta sauce off the shelf, Bucky grinning in return. There was something glorious about shopping _with_ Steve, instead of being a crazy stalker who couldn’t string two sentences together, yelling words at Steve’s gorgeous face.

“Absolutely, she shouldn’t have said anything if she wanted to pine in peace.” He retorted and put the sauce back on the shelf Steve had grabbed, replacing it with one that was infused with herbs and garlic. 

Steve shook his head in exasperation at Bucky’s pickiness in sauce, then with a soft smile said, “so she slept with the guy, leave her be. Which one is he anyway?”

“He’s a few aisles over, and it was hardly a one-night stand,” Bucky scoffed, although they’d been dating for months now, clearly Steve had _no_ idea how he and Darcy worked as friends.

**DarcyLewis &TheNews:** Fuck off!!!!!! I don’t care…

 **OneBuckToRideThisTrain:** What you don’t like Almond joys all of a sudden?

 **DarcyLewis &TheNews:** Get me a pack, and is he there?

 **DarcyLewis &TheNews:** Actually I don’t care

Bucky laughed and pocketed his phone, looking into the basket at the chocolate whose wrapper declared, ‘sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don’t’ it was perfect.

“She’ll replace all your sugar with salt again, or worse this time,” Steve warned and Bucky just shrugged it off, leaning up to kiss Steve’s cheek, who turned his head and caught Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth and pressed just so, and Bucky tried not to whine into it. God he loved this man.

“She shouldn’t have slept with him then. _More_ than once.”

It had been a few weeks earlier, Bucky and Darcy dressed up and headed out to their local Irish bar where she’d met a nameless man, who she’d taken back to her apartment. The following week, the same nameless man had appeared in the early hours leaving her front door, and the week previous the _still_ nameless man had made it to breakfast before leaving.

“I can’t believe she never found out his name, she really likes him right?” Steve chuckled, his hand placed on the small of Bucky’s back, pressing him forward, and _yes please_ , Bucky loved when Steve steered him around, pushed him places, told him where he wanted him to go. They’d discovered so much about each other in the space of a few months and Steve delivered on every single fantasy Bucky could dream up. Though the official go-to move of Steve holding him against the wall and fucking him hard, was impossible to beat. Couldn’t be beaten in his mind. Steve was just… a lot.

And all Bucky’s.

“She said it got too awkward to ask again because she forgot it almost immediately, and yeah, she digs him. Hey, we should totally be buying this in bulk,” Bucky sassed as he threw a three pack of lube into the basket, and loved how Steve flushed. For such a big dominant guy, he sure was sweet. 

“We at your place or mine this week?” Steve asked as they started down the next aisle and Bucky had been thinking about that exact same thing a lot recently. The way they spent every night together but still had separate apartments, he was ready to take the next step, although still wary that it was too early, too new for them.

“Yours, oh crap, hang on, this one is brilliant,” Bucky took a shot of a Cambell’s soup tin, the words ‘Mmm, mmm, good’ front and centre and sent it to Darcy.

“She’ll also hide all your toilet paper or put itching powder through it,” Steve warned for the second time. “I’m not going to scratch your ass if it’s burning.”

“I think we should move in together.” Bucky blurted, and it was too much, his face burned red, so hot it hurt and he grabbed the first product he found to read the back intently.

“Itching your butt makes you want to move in with me? I’m… flattered. Also, we are not buying canned ham. That’s not going in our pantry.”

Bucky dropped the ham, “ _our_ pantry?”

“Jesus, you’re thick. Lucky I love you,” Steve said and pulled him in close, kissing Bucky with intent, tongue pressing in deep, making Bucky gasp for breath. “Maybe grab another three pack of lube and yes, I want to move in together, have for ages.”

“Oh…” Bucky replied dazed from the kiss combined with Steve’s words. His phone chirped.

**DarcyLewis &TheNews:** You are the worst friend in the world

 **OneBuckToRideThisTrain:** That’s a no to soup? It’s on special…

 **DarcyLewis &TheNews:** Cream of chicken

They finally made it to the last section and Steve started to peruse the meats, when something caught Bucky’s eye in the ‘smallgoods of the world’ area. Laughing, he couldn’t stop himself, taking another photo while ignoring the groan from Steve, who’d grabbed the biggest parcel of bacon he could (good boy). 

“This is on your head, you know that right?” Steve stated and wandered off to buy bread while Bucky giggled like a ten year old over the packaging he’d just found.

“Yeah, yeah,” and Bucky looked up and caught the eyes of the dark haired man who’d somehow slunk up next to him. Blue/green eyes opened in surprised recognition as they met each other’s gaze.

“Err, hey,” the man said in a deep British accent, making Bucky grin.

“Hey,” he replied, smirk firmly in place, loving the slightly panicked look he was receiving.

“Small world, right,” the man finally settled on with a small self deprecating laugh. “Look, I hope you don’t think I’m a… well, a scoundrel, to Darcy…”

“A scoundrel no, very brave, yes.”

“Brave?” the man replied, the hint of a confused smile on his pale face.

“You’ll find out. Look, if for some reason I happened to say ten random numbers in an order, would you maybe ignore them, or put them in your phone?”

The man tucked a strand of long dark, almost black hair behind his ear and smiled fully, and Bucky was slightly taken aback, he looked almost sinister in a very, _well_ , a very sexy way. He could see why Darcy liked him. He pulled a phone from his pocket and looked at Bucky expectandly. So Bucky recited the numbers by heart and at the man’s thanks he nodded his head once, like he’d done a service to the community.

They went their separate ways and with a pleased smile, he found Steve staring at where Darcy's beau had just been.

“Huh, I didn’t know you knew him?”

“What? Who?”

“That man you were chatting to, that’s Thor’s brother, you know, Thor from the gym? Damn it, I can’t remember his name, Luke or something...”

“Oh, you are kidding me,” Bucky cracked up, Darcy had the biggest crush on Thor, until she’d met Jane, his wife. It was too much, it was brilliant, it was serendipity that she slept with his brother. “Hang on, hang on, I have one more photo to send.”

Steve rubbed a hand over his face, completely done with Bucky’s antics, but when Bucky slipped his hand into Steve’s large one, the blonde melted and tugged him in closer.

**DarcyLewis &TheNews:** Okay, I will actually pay that one - that’s good

 **OneBuckToRideThisTrain:** Might be sooner than you think…

The sliced pork from Finland stating, ‘from the taste, you remember it’. Only made even more perfect because Darcy had no idea what was about to happen, and she’d definitely be remembering his name soon.

“Come on, are you done?” Steve asked and pulled him towards the checkout, Bucky following with a happy grin on his face. He’d got one up on his best friend _and_ he was going to be moving in with his boyfriend. 

“Yup,” he replied, hearing his phone go off again, and looked at the screen.

“I’m taking that away when we get home and you’re not getting it back until you’re too exhausted to use it again.”

Bucky swallowed and looked up at Steve with wide eyes, seeing the promise reflected in dark blue ones. Bucky would never look at his phone again if it meant Steve taking control until he couldn’t move.

**DarcyLewis &TheNews:** What the fuck, you gave him my number?? 

**DarcyLewis &TheNews:** I’m going to kill you

 **DarcyLewis &TheNews:** Jesus - I can’t date a man called Loki…

 **DarcyLewis &TheNews:** ONE date, that’s it… I swear Barnes - I’ll get you back.

 **DarcyLewis &TheNews:** Thanks <3

Putting his phone in his back pocket, Bucky helped Steve package up their groceries, before heading across the road to Steve’s apartment; where Bucky was hoping to go through at least two tubes of lube that night, maybe make a start on the third.

His life was pretty darn perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the below if you ever want to chat about anything, I'm nice - I promise! 😊
> 
> Tumblr -[ kalee60](https://kalee60.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter - @kalee60_


End file.
